


I Used To Love Him

by PapaFrita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaFrita/pseuds/PapaFrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por ahí le dijeron que su relación no era sana. Por ahí le dijeron que no eran compatibles "¿Malfoy y Potter? Qué Locura", decía un encabezado del Profeta. Al final, Harry termino dándoles la razón, pero solo en la privacidad de su hogar o más bien de su mente. </p><p>ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de un personaje en manos de otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Used To Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Saludos. 
> 
> Esto es un delirio, son los Guns N' Roses cantando 'Used to Love Her', dejándome completamente obsesionada con la letra. 
> 
> Quiero dar avisos, no es un fic romántico, ni sarcástico. Es quizás, cruel y toca temas que tal vez son sensibles para muchos. La locura humana es algo que siempre me ha causado mucha curiosidad, la mente es muy poderosa según eh visto y leído.
> 
> Traduje la canción a mi manera, no sé mucho de esto y quizás hay detalles que se me escapan, cualquier comentario, es bienvenido.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: Muerte de un personaje en manos de otro. Violencia. Locura. 
> 
> Nada es mío, ni siquiera la idea general. No gano nada, más que desahogo mental. Espero les guste. 
> 
> Seguimos sin beta, así que muchas gracias por leer.

**I Used To Love Him**

_-I_ _used to love her_ _, But I had to kill her, I had to put her six feet under, And I can still hear her complain. I knew I'd miss her, So I had to keep her, She's buried right in my backyard. She bitched so much, She drove me nuts, And now I'm happier this way-_ Guns N' Rose

_-Solía amarla, pero tuve que matarla, la puse seis pies bajo tierra y aun puedo escucharla quejarse. Sabía que la iba a extrañar, así que tuve que guardarla, está enterrada en mi patio trasero. Se quejaba tanto, me volvía loco. Ahora soy más feliz de esta forma-_

Harry resopla, esta cansadísimo, jamás habría pensado que cavar una tumba fuese tan agotador. Se detiene, se apoya en la pala y le da un sorbo a la botella de vodka que lo ha estado acompañando desde hace rato, pero no desde el comienzo. Lo único que lo ha acompañado desde el comienzo es el agotamiento, aunque las causas del agotamiento, esas si se han modificado.

 

Siente arder la garganta y un poco mas con el último sorbo, devuelve la botella al borde del agujero que lleva cavando buena parte de la noche y continua con su tarea. Ni siquiera se detiene a mirar el bulto que descansa sobre el césped.

 

El bulto está envuelto en sabanas que no usaba desde que era soltero, de estar vivo, Draco se estaría quejando, de que es una sabana de pésima calidad y que como es posible que la esté usando en su cadáver, probablemente bufaría y diría algo como- Que falta de respeto, Potter.

 

Potter.

Potter.

Potter.

 

Odia su apellido, como un día odio a Voldemort. Odia la forma en que Draco lo dice, o como lo _solía_ decirlo. Mientras cava, piensa en que ya no volverá, ese insulto, esa forma de despreciarlo- Potter- como si fuese la peor bazofia del mundo. La ira se revuelve en el fondo de su estomago y se convence una vez mas de que fue lo mejor.

 

Hacía dos años que estaba con Draco Malfoy, y era muy probable que lo hubiese amado desde el primer momento. No podía resistírsele, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. El rubio era una fuerza eléctrica demasiado intensa, paralizante, Harry no sabía desligarse de él.

 

Y sin embargo.

 

De esos dos años juntos, mas del noventa por ciento del tiempo, estaban pelando. Eran muy distintos y muy parecidos al mismo tiempo. Draco tenía millones de amigos y conocidos, Harry había descubierto con cierta molesta que era enfermamente celoso. Pero Draco también. En los primeros meses, eran discusiones con insultos, después vinieron los escándalos, y en algún momento comenzaron los forcejeos.

 

Pero siempre eran de Draco a Harry, porque Harry no sabía explotar físicamente, no con Draco. Su amor por él, hacia que se tragara toda la rabia y la frustración de sus discusiones, Harry simplemente, no era capaz de ponerle una mano encima a Draco. O mejor dijo, no había sido capaz de ponerle una mano encima. Eso ya era un pasado lejano y prontamente enterrado, literalmente, porque _sí_ había sido capaz de ponerle la mano encima, una sola y certera vez.

 

Harry aun siente arder la frente, justo donde está el corte que le dio Draco con ese florero de latón. Podría haberlo matado, pero Harry fue más certero.

 

Follar por rabia, por enojo, lleno de cólera y hambre de marcar territorio, había sido la única forma de follar en los últimos meses. Harry no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que tuvieron sexo cariñoso, dulce y tierno. Eso apenas duro las primeras semanas, entre ellos había demasiado fuego, resentimiento y temperamento como para que las caricias ganaran la lucha.

 

Harry lo quiso dejar, solo una vez y Draco casi estalla en ira, estuvieron encerrados en el departamento del rubio por más de setenta y dos horas, peleando, discutiendo, pegándose, rogándose perdón y amor eterno, follando por partes y acariciándose los golpes. Era enfermizo, todos lo sabían, pero ellos no escuchaban.

 

Fue la única vez que existió un solo amago de abandonar la relación. Draco insistió en el juramento inquebrantable de estar juntos hasta la muerte, y Harry accedió, su testigo, fue un chico de la oficina de Draco que mucho no sabía, porque ningún amigo cercano habría aceptado semejante juramento.

 

-Él tiene demasiados resentimientos contra ti, Harry, es imposible que su relación funcione- Le había dicho Hermione hacia poco. La buena de Hermione, había tenía razón, para variar.

 

Pero, hace doce horas atrás, el asunto había cambiado.

 

La pelea había comenzado de la forma más estúpida del mundo.

 

¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy?

 

Harry dijo -Ya cene, solo te voy a acompañar- y Draco respondió- No es necesario, si quieres te vas a dormir.

 

El asunto en algún momento decanto en el-¿No quieres estar conmigo?- lleno de inseguridades de Harry.

 

-Quizás no, me agobias Potter, tú y tu lamentable necesidad de afecto y amor.

-¿Quien fue el del juramento?

-¿Qué, acaso te obligue? Eres un puto dependiente, no sabes hacer nada sin mí.

-¿Estás seguro que no sé hacer nada sin ti?

 

Draco cerró la boca y comenzó a comer molesto, la comida no le gusto y comenzó a quejarse. Harry se quedo en silencio, mirando desde el otro lado de la mesa a Draco alegar contra esa mierda de cena y sus -No sabes hacer ni un puto arroz, Potter.

 

Potter.

Potter.

Potter.

 

En algún momento, perdió la razón. Jamás le había pegado a nadie, no cuerpo a cuerpo, pero cuando tomo la mesa por su lado, desde abajo, fue la magia la que la abalanzo por los aires. Draco quedo en una pieza, por un segundo y más, con los cubiertos en la mano.

 

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- vocifero, sin el mas mínimo control- Mostrándome tu poder ¿Oh gran salvador del mundo mágico?

-¡Basta!- Harry se levanto y en una zancada estaba a la altura de Malfoy, quien seguía sentado y le miraba desde abajo con la más absoluta frialdad.

-Te engañe- susurro Draco- Cuando llevábamos como tres semanas- Harry comenzó a respirar muy profundamente, Draco bajo las manos y dejo caer los cubiertos al piso de cerámica, produciendo un gran estrepito- Creo que, en ese momento, ni siquiera te amaba.

-¿Me amas ahora?

 

Y fue el fin del dialogo, Draco se levanto, y comenzó a besarlo, con el salvajismo que últimamente marcaba todos sus besos.

 

Terminaron follando duro y sin control en el lugar donde debería estar la mesa, que ahora estaba volcada a unos cuantos metros, Harry estaba de espaldas a la fría cerámica, con Draco montándolo sin pudor alguno.

 

-Eres un idiota, pero eres mío- estaba jadeando el rubio, imponiendo el ritmo, y fue ahí, cuando Harry sintió la rabia infectarlo todo. Ahora que lo pensaba y lo veía en perspectiva, seguramente la rabia venia hirviendo hacia mucho tiempo, solo que en ese punto fue cuando rebalso la olla.  

 

Draco lo engaño, cuando llevaban unas semanas saliendo.

 

Harry pensó en engañarlo, hace unas semanas.

 

Harry pensó en dejarlo, hace un año, porque peleaban siempre, por que Draco era demasiado exigente, porque a Draco nada le gustaba, porque Draco detestaba a sus amigos, porque Draco siempre se quejaba.

 

Y ahora se entera que lo engañaba. O lo había engañado.

 

-Se puede vivir con resentimiento de una de las partes, Harry, pero no con el de las dos- Susurro su mente.  

 

Tomo las caderas de Draco y detuvo ese ritmo infernal que le estaba machacando la entrepierna, y los giro, ahora era Draco el que estaba de espaldas en el suelo, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido, molesto, es el pasivo, siempre fue el pasivo hablando de sexo, pero nunca soporto ir abajo.

 

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

-Cállate

-Sabes que detesto estar en el piso

-Cállate

-Potter- Draco se revuelve, Harry sigue dentro de él, así que jadea- Sal... de... mí.

 

Pero Harry no escucha nada, se sale del interior de Draco, solo para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el abdomen de Malfoy- Cállate, Draco- vuelve a susurrar, muy lento, muy tranquilo, muy bajito, cegado por una ira nueva y escalofriante.

 

-Eres un estúpido Potter, mataste el momento ¿No eras tú el que se quejaba esta mañana de la baja frecuencia con la que nos acostamos?

-Cállate Draco.

-Cállate tu, maldito cuatro ojos- refunfuño Draco, molesto en verdad. Comienzo a revolverse, a intentar zafarse del poderoso agarre, pero Harry lo tenía tomados los hombros- ¡Suéltame!- grita, llevando sus manos a las manos de Harry, pero es inútil, el Auror tiene mucha más fuerza que el Inefable, aun así Draco no se calla, comienza a gritar, a insultar a todo lo que le rodea, con particular saña a Harry.

 

Potter.

Potter.

Potter.

 

Harry no es consciente de lo que hace, o más bien de lo _hizo_ , solo quiere que se calle, solo quiere amarlo como la gente normal ama, con miradas y mutuos silencios llenos de significado. Solo quiere que se calle. Solo eso.

 

Se inclina, toma el cojín de la silla de Draco, y le tapa la cara con las manos sobre el cojín, presiona sin piedad ese rostro perfecto, la boca, la nariz, los ojos, no quiere escuchar su desprecio ni sus bufidos, no quiere ver la furia en su ojos, solo quiere que se calle y que lo ame.

 

-Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate- dice como un mantra, mientras Draco comienza a retorcerse, le rasguña los brazos, no llega a su rostro, convulsiona, patalea, sus dedos tocan el florero que estaba sobre la mesa, lo toma y golpea a Harry ahí donde puede, pero mucho no alcanza, decide lanzar el florero, que da directo en la frente de Harry, hace un corte que comienza a manar sangre de forma fluida, pero a Harry no le importa, a penas se da cuenta.

 

Y sucede, Draco da un par de sacudidas y finalmente, se queda quieto.

 

Harry levanta el cojín de ese hermoso rostro que tan bien conoce, y mira el rictus desencajado  del terror en Draco- Duerme- le susurra, y pasa los dedos por sus parpados primero y le cierra la boca después. Se levanta y se pone ropa la interior, luego le pone ropa a Draco.

 

Lo toma en brazos y lo lleva hasta la habitación, lo acuesta en su lado de la cama y él se acuesta al otro lado, apaga la luz de la lámpara y susurra -Buenas noches. Se acerca al cuerpo inerte de Draco y lo abraza, esta frío, pero es normal, porque llevaba un buen rato en el piso de cerámica.

 

-Lo has matado- susurra su mente- Yo te entiendo, pero nadie más lo va a hacer- agrega- Debes hacer algo.

 

Harry se remueve entre sueños, mira el reloj parpadeante de su mesita de noche y corrobora que son pasada las dos de la madrugada. Draco sigue ahí, quieto y silencioso.

 

Harry comienza a llorar. Ya lo echa de menos, lo echa demasiado de menos, nadie lo va a entender, los van a alejar, el juramento ya no es válido, uno está muerto.

 

-Nadie lo va a entender Harry- susurra su mente.

 

Y es ahí cuando lo decide. Se levanta, se coloca su chaqueta de lluvia, pantalones y botas. Afuera llueve suave, el patio trasero es muy grande, Draco incluso quería poner una piscina, a Harry la idea no podía haberle gustarle menos.

 

La pala ha estado siempre ahí, apoyada en una de las murallas, sale y comienza a cavar en un punto cualquiera. No pasa mucho, cuando echa de menos el cuerpo de Draco. Quiere tenerlo cerca siempre. Deja la pala y entra, dejando el recibidor lleno de barro y también la escalera. Llega a la habitación compartida, y toma el cuerpo de Draco, susurra- Te amo, te amo, te amo- y lo deja descubierto, mientras va a buscar algo con que envolverlo. Lleva la chaqueta preferida de Draco y un juego de sabanas viejas.

 

Sale otra vez al patio, la lluvia ha tomado algo de peso, pero a Harry no podría importarle menos. Deja el bulto muy cerca de donde él está cavando, y susurra- Tenía que hacerlo, Draco, tú me estabas volviendo loco, yo te amo, pero tenía que hacerlo ¿Me entiendes?

 

No, Draco no lo entendería, estaría gritando que es un bestia, un bárbaro y que no merece ni pisar el piso que él pisa. Eso diría. Y lo de las sabanas.

 

-Así, vamos a poder estar siempre juntos, Draco, siempre y mejor- se dice y le dice. Son casi las seis, ya esta amaneciendo, decide que el agujero es lo bastante grande, sale de él, y se acerca al bulto, se agacha y susurra- Siempre juntos.

 

El agujero resulto ser lo bastante grande, cae él mismo de pie con Draco en sus brazos. Lo acomoda sin mayor dificultad y se recuesta a su lado un momento, la lluvia no deja de caer y el fondo de la tumba ya tiene algo de agua estancada. El cielo está cada vez más claro, Harry sabe que cuando sea de día, cuando el sol decida hacer acto de presencia, todo cambiara, pero aun no sabe cómo.

 

Se hinca al lado del cuerpo inerte de Draco y dice, con voz clara- Te amo, jamás amare a nadie como a ti, pero tuve que hacerlo Draco, tuve que matarte, porque me estaba volviendo un puto enfermo, y ya no lo soportaba- comienza nuevamente a llorar- Este será nuestro secreto, estaremos juntos por siempre Draco, por siempre.

  

Sale de agujero, y comienza a taparlo con tierra. Cuando al fin acaba, la lluvia ha cesado, aun está nublado, pero se adivina claramente que ya es de día. Agradece que sea domingo, que no tenga que ir al trabajo. Agradece haber cancelado el almuerzo con sus amigos, lo que en su momento fue por insistencia de Draco.

 

Cuando es medio día el vecino, Henry, se pasea por el patio de adelante y se encuentra con Harry sentado en la puerta de entrada a su casa, fumando, algo muy extraño, porque Henry juraría que Harry no fumaba.

 

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?- pregunta Henry sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de nada, ni de la mirada cansada de Harry, ni de las manos rotas, ni de sus profundas ojeras.

-Desde que Draco me dejo- dice Harry.

 

Henry pregunta -¿Qué?- y -¿Desde cuándo?- Lo invita a comer con él y su esposa, y almuerzan en la terraza. Harry no da muchos detalles y los vecinos no los piden. La voz de su cabeza sabe exactamente qué hacer y qué decir.

 

Le dijo que limpiara todo, sin nada de magia, le dijo que no lavara la ropa de lluvia, le dijo que enterrara junto a Draco su varita, previo partirla por la mitad, le dijo que sacara apenas un par de prendas y las guardara en el maletero del auto, para ir regalándolas por ahí en los días siguientes, su mente le dijo - No tienen a nadie a quien ir a preguntar, sus padres están muertos y sus amigos no tienen idea de él, en su trabajo nadie lo conoce lo suficiente, a nadie le va a extrañar mucho el simple y escueto _Se Fue_.

 

Y es como pasa. Nadie se molesta realmente en investigar, los Duendes no comentan que la bóveda de Draco Malfoy se mantiene intacta, porque nadie les pregunta.

 

Pasan los años y Harry sigue viviendo en esa casa de dos pisos, cuidando el patio trasero como si le fuese la vida en ello, tiene un hermoso jardín, planto un árbol y todo, justo al medio. No tiene pareja, no parece interesado en rearmar su vida.

 

Luna le comenta a Hermione que Harry esta raro, que Harry habla solo, pero Hermione prefiere hacerse la ciega, total ¿De quién viene ese comentario? Harry está bien, solo necesita superar lo de Draco ¿Qué se demore años? Es normal, el pobre a perdido gente desde pequeño.

 

No pasa mucho tiempo, cuando Draco Malfoy se vuelve un tema tabú para los amigos de Harry. Para Harry no, todas las noches susurra- Buenas noches Draco- y todas las mañanas dice- Buenos días Draco- y en cada comida comenta- Buen provecho. Incluso cuando se masturba, susurra, siempre -Draco, Draco.

 

Pasa menos tiempo aun, cuando en la casa comienzan a moverse los objetos sin que los conjuren o los toquen, comienzan a verse sombras y comienzan a escucharse gritos, pero ¿Quién puede verlos u oírlos? Si Harry vive solo, y así seguirá siendo hasta el día de su muerte.

 

Harry ni siquiera tiene miedo, hasta el día de hoy no sabe cómo es que se forman los fantasmas, solo sabe que el asunto es demoroso. Espera estar muerto cuando Draco consiga la forma suficiente como para comenzar a hablar y a quejarse de nuevo.

 

 (Fin)


End file.
